The overall aim of the Recruitment and Diagnosis Core is to identify and follow an adequate number of subjects for studies that investigate the relationship between cardiovascular risk factors and Alzheimer's disease (AD). In order to provide appropriate subjects for all investigations in the Program Project, the Recruitment and Diagnosis Core will prospectively follow individuals who are not demented and those who have mild to moderate dementia and AD. The core will ensure that all enrolled subjects meet the necessary criteria for inclusion and exclusion in studies. The Recruitment and Diagnosis Core's serial assessments will ensure appropriate group assignment for all subjects and will permit determination of subjects' eligibility for continued inclusion in studies. Among the critical clinical diagnoses and observations will be those that relate to cardiovascular risk factors and to cerebrovascular disease and vascular dementia. The Recruitment and Diagnosis Core collaborates with the Neuropathology and Brain Bank Cores on obtaining antemortem clinical information on all autopsy cases and assigning final diagnoses for all autopsied cases. The results of these assessments and diagnoses are referred to the Data Management and Statistics Core for incorporation into the data warehouse permitting data access to all relevant cores and projects. A centralized Recruitment and Diagnosis Core facility for patient evaluation and referral to studies is the most efficient way to ensure that the overall aim of the Program Project is met.